Sleep
by Banana2266
Summary: Zelda finds Link unconscious at the foot of the Pedestal of Time. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


I ran across the market. I don't care if people are looking at me like as if I am crazy. I don't care if they ask how I'm doing. I only have one thing in mind. Is the Master Sword gone? This question has raced through my head the day I fled from the castle. The day that Ganondorf attacked it. About a week has passed after that day, and I have returned.

I run to the Temple of Time, and dash inside it. There, I saw that the Door of Time has been opened. I saw the Pedestal of Time.

It was empty.

No Master Sword.

I rushed to it. I looked down at the foot of the pedestal, and there laid a boy, his small hands gripping the handle of the Master Sword.

Not moving.

Lifeless.

Link.

I kneeled over him, and began to cry. All of this for nothing. And even worse, I have to admit, I loved him at first sight. And now, now-

"He is not dead." came a deep voice behind me. I turned, and saw a portly man with a gray beard, dressed in orange robes. "He is simply sleeping."

"W-who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Rauru, the sage of light. And I repeat; he is just sleeping." I brush a tear off my cheek.

"Why?" I asked.

Rauru replied, "The boy is not strong enough to handle the Master Sword yet, so when he pulled it out of the Pedestal of Time, his spirit has been locked away into the Sacred Realm. His spirit will stay there until he is strong enough. Then he will wake." I gasped.

"So he could sleep for years?" I asked. Rauru bowed his head in response.

"Unfortunately, Ganondorf did not chase you the entire time you fled. He ran into Link on the way out, and asked him which way you went. He refused to tell, so Ganondorf knocked him down with a lightning ball, and left to continue his search for you. Or so it seemed at the time. As it turned out, Ganondorf secretly followed Link to the Temple of Time."

"No." I said, a look of horror on my face.

"Yes." Said Rauru. "Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm through the Door Of Time. And I sense that something is happening to the golden power that Ganondorf is after."

"You mean the Triforce?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Replied Rauru. "Ganondorf has touched it!" I gasped again.

"So will it split up, and the other two Triforces find two other people?" I asked. I knew well enough that Ganondorf did not have power, wisdom, and courage in balance. "Who will get them?"

"I don't know."

Just then, a golden triangle appeared out of nowhere.

The Triforce of Wisdom!

It floated toward me. Suddenly, it entered my heart. The crest of the Triforce of Wisdom appeared on my right hand for about five seconds, then it disappeared.

Rauru stared at me. "Princess Zelda!." He said. "Half of your question has been answered. _You_ have the Triforce of Wisdom!"

I touched my heart, where the Triforce of Wisdom entered me.

Another golden triangle appeared out of nowhere.

The Triforce of Courage.

Slowly, it sank lower, down to Link, and entered _his_ heart. The crest of the Triforce of Courage appeared on _his_ hand, then disappeared.

I hugged him closer. Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, I have the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link had the Triforce of Courage.

Rauru stood there, staring at the two of us. Finally he said, "I shall keep him in the Chamber of the Sages. You can visit him when you would like. His clothes will grow as he grows, so you do not have to worry about that."

"Okay." I said. "But to tell you the truth, I think that I will stay hidden."

"Good choice." Said Rauru. With that, Link and Rauru disappeared to the Chamber of the Sages.

* * *

_If I have the Triforce of Wisdom_, I thought, _I could transform to make a disguise._ So using the Triforce of Wisdom, I made a bright light, and when the light died, I looked at myself. I did not see my pink dress anymore. Instead, I saw a blue, tight suit. A bright, red eye was imprinted over my heart. My face was covered with a mask. And a white turbine-like thing was on my head. I looked at my reflection in Zora's river. My eyes were bright red.

I am a Sheikah.

Sheik, the survivor of the Sheikahs.

Now I am safe from evil. Now I will visit Link. I used a Deku but to travel over to the Chamber of the Sages.

There laid Link, lifeless as ever.

I looked around.

I could not see Rauru anywhere.

I ran to Link.

Link was sleeping. I still couldn't believe it. I will never see him in a long time. The happy, funny, yet serious and courageous boy that I knew.

Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. "Who are you?" I stepped away from the sleeping boy and looked a Rauru, who looked at me in horror.

"Don't worry." I said. "Zelda has trusted me to watch the boy while he... while he sleeps." I hesitated to say. "I am Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikahs."

"Ah." Said Rauru understandingly. "Yes. So, is Zelda safe?" I nodded. "Okay then. I'm going to have to leave you now."

"Okay." I said, smiling slightly under my mask. As suddenly as he came, Rauru left.

Every day I would come visit Link. Every once in a while, I would meet Rauru there. Eventually, I pierced Link's ears, and gave him blue hoop earrings. He grew to be handsome and muscular. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to see these changes.

His eyes remained closed. It was only seven years after he fell asleep that his eyes opened again.


End file.
